The Wolf
by WolfPaw
Summary: Anna from America has more purpose in life then she thinks.......
1. A Acussion

It was night. A girl no older then 17 with light brown hair and blue eyes and purple robes was running away from the Evil which she had encountered ( she was also swearing very badly ). She yelled behind her "Just try and catch me you imbosels!". This was how it started. Anna as was her given name was the rumor of a Legend. The Legend was that there was a girl somewhere in America that was the chosen Oracle of Magic. Now there where many leads to this prehaps unreal Legend. As you can guess Voldemort wanted that girl regardless of who she was on his side. Hetchforth he searched all of America but compleatly missed her. She was a Physical Defense teacher who was currently teaching at Hogwarts.Never in her life had she once realized how dangerous it was to be a protector of a world. She had never even knew abut Voldemort untill like 2 hours ago. Since she came from America (where Voldemort was not a problem) she just kept wondering who is you-know-who and why the British people are always talking about him (or her :) ). She was a member of a cool new American band named the Arctic Wolves.She didn't think much of Dumbledorr though and if you ever mentioned evil and good to her she'd just say she didn't have to worry about that.Well now that's now coming to a close.This was how it happened.This morning Anna was going for a walk beacuse she was very mad at Serveus.So anyway where did she pass? Right near where the Death Eaters where having a meeting!!!Well when she saw them she just started to walk off muttering,"What wierd people Britian has." But then unfortunetly when she turned to leave there where two Death Eaters behind her!!!Then they grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me this moment or else I'll-"But she didn't get to finish because at that moment a cold voice hissed "Or else what?"  
  
Anna stopped dead in her tracks."Who's speaking?"She asked nervously.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort stepped out into view.  
  
Anna stuttered "And what do you want from me?".  
  
"Information",He replied.  
  
"On which topic because I don't know a ton."She said.  
  
"Don't get smart."He said pacing around her.  
  
"I seriously don't know what you British-"But she didn't get to finish because he slapped her so hard that her jaw cracked.  
  
"To the point now!!"He barked.  
  
"All right all ready."She said feeling her jaw bone which seemed broken.  
  
"I have evidence that you are the Oracle of Magic." 


	2. The Mark

Anna started to look worried and gulped "Now why would you think that?"  
  
"Because all the evidence points to you."He said.  
  
"Well I don't know what you're talking about."She managed to say.  
  
"Liar."He breathed.  
  
"Meeting adjourned Death Eaters till tomrrow night."He said to the Death Eaters.  
  
The two Death Eaters who where holding her let her go and walked away.She tried to run but before she even got a inch Voldemort bound her to a gravestone and gagged her magically.When all the Death Eatera Dissapperated Voldemort turned to her.  
  
"I know who you are.Admit it."  
  
"OK.Fine I am the Oracle of Magic."She said in a defeated sort of way.  
  
"I knew it.Well then Oracle of Magic I'll give you a choice either join me or I willl kill you right now."  
  
"Oh my gosh that's alot of choices.Hmmm...What about I REFUSE!!!!"Anna yelled.  
  
"Maybe I can persuade you."He says.  
  
He teleports him and her into a stone chamber.  
  
"Do you still refuse?"He asked in a cold wisper.  
  
"Of course."She replied.  
  
"You will regret it."Voldemort said.  
  
With out warning he cried "Cruico!!"and Anna was just standing there and smiling.  
  
"Too bad that unforgivable curse doesn't work on you.Do you accept?"He stated.  
  
"Umm like no."She said sarcasitcally.  
  
Suddenly he walked toward her with quick strides and slammed her against the wall holding her neck tight.  
  
"I don't really care what you say!You will be a Death Eater tonight!"He said calmly.  
  
Meanwhile Anna was twisting madly to get otu of his grasp because she was sufficating.  
  
"Now for the Mark."He hissed  
  
"Sto-"She only got that far because he was sufficating her again.  
  
Before she could do anything he pointed his wand at her left arm and cried "MORSMORDE!"  
  
Then in a flash of black light Anna was on her knees howling in pain and holding her left arm.  
  
"Ow.  
  
(Heheheheh hows that for pain?)  
  
"You haven't even seen me at my full power."  
  
"True but I know that British people can't catch American people."  
  
"I suggest that you be quiet right now if you know what's good for you."  
  
"And I suggest that you SHUT YOUR HOLE!!!!Opps did I say that aloud?"  
  
Voldemort grabs her by the collar again.  
  
"Hold your tongue!!!"He yelled feircefully.  
  
"What ever and stop spitting,"she added.  
  
"The next Death Eater meeting is in 2 days and you WILL be there!"  
  
Anna Dissapperated to Hogwarts 


End file.
